hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen
Ellen is the current Lieutenant of Squad 8. Personality: Initially born into a lower class, Ellen retains her modesty, even as an adopted member of the nobility. She is graceful and "clean", yet chooses to talk to ordinary people. However, her cool and lone demeanor often forces her to hide her personal troubles, even from her friends. According to Paige, Ellen never opens up her heart, and has difficulty making friends. She is very good at acting, having acted her way through a number of tough situations, such as getting out of trouble with school teachers and convincing the Harton-Erachi to let her stay at Harton before she joined them. She likes to climb to high places. Ellen likes everything rabbit-themed, and becomes quite sensitive when someone insults her obsession with them. People often have difficulty understanding her drawings, which are typically rabbit-like, and doesn't like it when people complain about their quality. Ellen's favorite foods are cucumber, eggs, and rice dumplings. Sode No Shirayuki: In its sealed form, Sode no Shirayuki is a normal katana. It has a rectangular tsuba with a vaguely flame-like pattern on the long sides and a curved line on the short sides, inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade, and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt. Shikai: Its Shikai command is "Dance". Ellen holds her blade out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. Sode no Shirayuki is regarded as one of the most beautiful blades in Harton. The transformation is accompanied by a rush of cold air in all directions. Sode no Shirayuki possesses multiple techniques, labeled as "dances" by Ellen. Besides ice techniques, Sode no Shirayuki's general ability is freezing. Sode no Shirayuki can freeze a target from a distance, or used in a different manner, create a path or platform of ice in midair. Sode no Shirayuki does not actually spread coldness from its blade; its actual ability is to bring the body temperature of its wielder to a temperature below freezing. As a result, anything its wielder touches freezes, the sword itself merely increasing their reach. Due to this power, Ellen is capable of momentarily "killing" her body by controlling her own Amber, putting herself in a form of cryostasis. She completely stops all the molecules in her body, preventing any material or substance attempting to affect her from doing so because it cannot enter her body. However, if someone uses an optical attack on her, it will affect her because her nerves are still working. Ellen can lower her body temperature to a point at which the ground below her feet freezes instantly, causing ice quakes, and can even reduce her temperature to absolute zero, though she can only safely maintain this temperature for no more than four seconds. However, when raising the temperature from absolute zero, Ellen has to do so slowly or risk harming her own body. *Some no mai, Tsukishiro: Ellen calls out the name of the dance while holding her blade upside down. The blade glows, and she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, she draws a circle with the tip of Sode no Shirayuki. The space within that circle and anything inside freezes. The circle not only freezes the ground, but everything within the circle's influence, including anything above it in the air, creating an extending pillar of light which freezes all within the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim shatters along with the ice. The ice pillar will not shatter if the victim is not caught within it. *Tsugi no mai, Hakuren: Ellen, calling out the name of the dance, punctures the ground once, creating a large ice circle, similar to the first dance. She punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. As ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground, she takes a battle stance. The particles, building up at the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, are released as a large, powerful avalanche of cold air. It flash freezes whatever it comes into contact with, encasing it in ice. *San no mai, Shirafune: Ellen calls out the name of the dance, which allows her to gather moisture in the air to the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, creating a blade of ice. This makes it possible to augment the length of the blade. After piercing its target, it continues to freeze any surrounding objects and the immediate area. *Juhaku: Ellen stabs the ground, which creates a trail of ice in the direction of her intended target. The ice freezes the target from the base up, in a continuing freezing process, as it transforms the target into ice. *Ice-Rope Connection: If Ellen can't reach her sword, she can create an ice extension to connect her hand to the sword hilt, which allows her to use Sode no Shirayuki's Shikai abilities at a distance. Bankai: Hakka no Togame: Ellen's Bankai changes both her physical look and the clothing she is wearing dramatically. Ellen wears a white, ankle-length kimono with lined patterns. The robe has an attached ornate collar, edges, and shoulder design with long, wide sleeves. There are long, flowing ribbons tied at her back that form numerous large loops. She has a small ice flower formation at the center of her chest, and a half crown of ice which extends around the back of her head. Ellen's hair becomes white, and her blade becomes ice. Hakka no Togame increases the area of influence of Ellen's ability to reach the temperature of absolute zero. Upon release, a pillar of cold mist rises up into the air from where Ellen is and covers a wide area in her vicinity. Anything within the area of influence of the mist is frozen. Once frozen solid, victims crumble away within seconds. Physical contact with Ellen herself causes other people to begin freezing solid because of how cold she is. While it is a powerful Bankai, it is also a difficult one, as the slightest mistake could kill Ellen. Because Ellen is physically affected along with everything else in her vicinity, the amount of time she can use her Bankai appears severely limited, as prolonged use can potentially cause her damage, so she must thaw slowly when leaving this state, otherwise she would risk damaging herself. Category:Harton-Erachi Category:Court Guard Squad Lieutenant